Reverse psychology
by impaitentmuch
Summary: Lavi's started a new job, but his boss is a nightmare! What is Kanda going to do about it? And why is he so desperate to attend the office party? LaviYuu, rated T for language and content


Rabi came home in a foul mood. He'd just started his new job and his boss was an absolute jerk. He stormed into his bedroom, snatched up some clothes and headed into the bathroom. The hot water did nothing to calm him. In fact the shower only gave him more time to focus on the taunts and stupid requests that he'd been dished out all day. No-one had ever questioned Rabi's ability to remember things to every last detail; in fact people usually complained that he remembered too much! Stupid, idiot boss!

"Stupid, arrogant asshole!" he yelled, shutting off the water with a bang. He stomped his way out of the shower and grabbed his trousers. Roughly he dried and dressed, the whole time cursing the man who'd gone out of his way to make his day hell.

Still cursing he returned to his room.

"Who's an arrogant asshole?" A voice stopped him in his tracks. "And did you leave me any water?"

Rabi turned to glare at Kanda. His boyfriend was on their bed reading a book about Kendo. Normally Rabi would have found the way he was leaning against the wall, with loose strands of his hair falling across his face attractive, but tonight it just made him angry.

"Boil the fucking kettle if you want a bath!"

"Che."

Rabi felt the rage boil up inside of him. Before he knew it he was jumping on the bed and wiggling himself furiously between Kanda's legs.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up jerk." Rabi hissed. "I hate you!" He punched Kanda in the shoulder to emphasis his point. Kanda raised his eyebrows and casually flicked his legs so that Rabi went flying across the room.

"Bastard!" Rabi was up in a flash and wriggling back into position. Kanda squeezed his knees together briefly and the redhead paused, his rage vanishing. Now he just felt tired.

"You're an idiot," behind the growl in Kanda's voice there was a note of curiosity.

Rabi sighed and rested his head on the other boy's groin. "My boss makes you look like a sweet, innocent puppy."

"Che. I'm not a puppy."

"He's a real asshole, and not even an attractive one! That's what makes you bearable Yu-Chan."

Kanda's book hit him squarely on the head. Rabi yelped and rolled his head up to pout. Kanda was back to reading and Rabi found himself admiring the tranquillity in the Japanese boys face. His soft lips, the smooth line of his jaw, his ultra kissable neck…..

Rabi began rubbing his head against Kanda's body slowly. Those cobalt blue eyes flashed down to meet his.

"That does nothing for me idiot."

"Well, since everything I do today seems to fail," Rabi tried to smile, "that really doesn't surprise me."

"Che. Sabotage tends to make things fail."

"Sabotage Yu-pon?" This time Rabi saw the book coming for him but it still didn't give him time to move to safety.

"It was a proper question!"

"You're sabotaging yourself you stupid rabbit!"

"How?" Rabi's rage was beginning to boil again.

Kanda sat up abruptly, gazing down at his partner with an intense gaze.

"For example, if you want to arouse me you might want to start with something guaranteed. Say," he leaned down and kissed Rabi gently. The rage disappeared again, leaving a wide-eyed red-head in its wake. Kanda slide down to kiss Rabi's ear, taking his time with it, hearing the boy whimper.

"Maybe, if you're upset," he whispered. "You should get a bit rough, possessive even." Rabi moaned as he demonstrated. Suddenly Kanda stopped, removed the arm that had snaked up over his shoulders and sat back to view his handiwork. "That is what I would recommend, dumbass." He picked up his book again.

Rabi lay stunned for a moment. He _was_ angry; every body was taking advantage of him today. He sat up fluidly and sent Kanda's book flying. "Possessive, huh."

* * *

"Hey, faggot!" Rabi's boss, Mr Malcolm, boomed across the office. "Are you going to front up to the office party tonight with your little fuck thing? Or will you be forced to admit that not only are you _gay_ but you're also reduced to doing yourself?" Peals of laughter accompanied the remark.

"Oh, I don't know sir. My partner's not the sociable type really."

"Oh? But we see your hands everyday?" Rabi bit his lip awkwardly. "Honestly faggot," Mr Malcolm's voice turned serious, "if you're not there we'll just have to assume the worst, won't we?"

* * *

Rabi couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Kanda had gone mental! He was actually arguing _**for**_going to the blasted office party! And he was dressed for it!And, if that wasn't bad enough, he had a suit ready for Rabi as well.

"No way! Who are you and what have you done to my Yu-Chan?"

He was promptly hit with a heavy unbreakable vase, even without looking Kanda had amazingly accurate aim. "Get ready NOW!"

"No, I-I-I need confirmation that this is actually Yu."

Kanda gave him an evil glare. "Ok, confirmed," Rabi scuttled off very worried about the party.

* * *

He was actually very attractive, reflected Rabi. His pale skin contrasted with the black suit, his hair was done up in its usual high ponytail and his _face!_ Rabi reached out a finger and traced the line of Kanda's jaw. "Please, be polite," he begged.

"I'm driving, fool, don't touch me," was the terse reply.

"He'll make my work life hell." Rabi warned, "tonight is simply an exercise in gaining ammunition against me!"

"I bet his aim is shit."

"Promise!"

"We're here. Pull yourself together." They pulled up to a fancy upstate restaurant, Kanda swung the shiny silver Mercedes into an empty park, ignoring all the valet signs and promptly got out. Rabi gathered his courage before shuffling out of the car. By that stage he'd lost sight of his boyfriend, but as soon as he shut the door it beeped and locked. That meant that Kanda could still see him.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the restaurant, smiling at people and ignoring the whispers of 'alone'. It wasn't hard to spot Kanda once inside the building. All he had to do was follow the looks of all the women in the room. As Rabi approached he saw a lady from his office also approach his boyfriend. Her shrill voice easily carried over to him, though he had to strain to hear the replies.

"Are you here for the office party, honey? Or are you just a diner?"

"The party."

"Oh, good! Here with your wife?"

"Husband, of sorts," Kanda turned at that moment to search for Rabi. "Hey Bunny, I got you a champagne."

Funny how he could turn his insult of 'rabbit' into the pet name of 'bunny' whenever it suited, Rabi thought.

"Thank you, honey. Hello Margaret," he greeted the woman. "This is my partner, Kanda. Kanda, this is Margaret, a lady I work with.

"Pleasure," Margaret flushed. "Please excuse me!" She fled to the mass of other office girls who started giggling and stealing glances.

"Bunny?" Rabi asked, "really?"

"Would you prefer something else?" Kanda grinned strangely and pushed away from the bar. "I'm going to find our seats."

To Rabi's horror they were seated with Mr Malcolm and his wife. Kanda seemed to see this as a good thing.

"It is perfect, Bunny. You'll see, this is a good omen."

"You're acting strange, Kanda." Rabi hissed. "What is up with you? Are you having a mental breakdown?" The replying grin was almost enough to make Rabi cry.

"So faggot, you made it!" the familiar voice boomed across the restaurant. "And look you even found someone who would be your boyfriend. How sweet."

Kanda stood and offered his hand. "I'm Kanda, you must be Mr Malcolm."

His hand was ignored. "My reputation precedes me," Malcolm laughed.

"I was rather hoping that we would be seated together, Mr Malcolm."

"Is that so? I must warn you, Kappa, that I do not cave to threats."

"Threats?" Rabi looked at the Japanese boy in hidden surprise. Kanda operated with threats but now he was making it sound as if that was a completely foreign concept. Rabi was scared. He barely noticed that the entire restaurant was quiet; it had gone quiet just after Malcolm's entrance.

"You misunderstand," Kanda continued turning to play lovingly with Rabi's hair. "I wish to thank you."

The shock on everyone's face matched the shock Rabi felt, but he kept his eyes on the playfully bright eyes of his lover.

"You put so much pressure on Rabi at work, pushing him to be a better employee, and while I know that you mean that well, it creates stress, doesn't it?" He tore his eyes from Rabi to smile at Mrs Malcolm. "I'm sure you understand, the job seems very stressful. And well, I do enjoy-" He seemed to struggle with his words- as though trying to find a polite way of saying something inappropriate. Something registered in Rabi's subconscious and he felt himself going red. The entire restaurant felt like it was leaning into them so it could hear better.

"Well- you know- the sex is just explosive isn't it?" Kanda burst out. "I get home from work early just so that I don't have to wait as long to see him! It's doing wonders for our relationship! So thank you, Mr Malcolm." Kanda grinned in actual appreciation. "I'm glad that we are eating together tonight so that I have something to look forwards to when –if- we get home."

Mr Malcolm was an unhealthy shade of white and his eyes looked like they were going to pop; Mrs Malcolm was grinning ear to ear; Rabi hid his face in his hands, not even wanting to look at anyone else.

"Well," Kanda said, "I'm famished." He waved a hand at the empty seats. "Shall we?"

"I hate you!" Rabi hissed as the other boy sat down. "Fucking hell, Kanda!"

"Alls fair in love and war," the other replied. "Don't get used to this side of me, rabbit."

"Oh my gosh," Rabi's cheeks were burning his hands. "so embarrassed."

Kanda leaned over to kiss his cheeks- which only made the matter worse. "You'll thank me soon enough, don't imagine he'll keep it up."

And you know what? The bastard was right.


End file.
